todos tenemos descendencia
by michel 8 8 8
Summary: one-shot sobre Sherlock Holmes, que aclara lo que pasó durante su ausencia (muerte supuesta)


EL COMIENZO DE TODO

-¿Papá?-dije al llegar a una casa de Sussex cuya dirección tenía anotada en un papel.

-¿Quién es?-respondió una voz perteneciente a una mujer mayor.

Al poco, la señora Hudson abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver el parecido entre ese chico y Holmes.

-¿Qué quieres, hijo?

-Estoy buscando a Sherlock Holmes.

-Señor Holmes, un chico pregunta por usted.

-Hágale pasar, señora Hudson-dijo una voz desde el fondo de la habitación.

Pasé a dentro y vi una casa ,más bien casita, amueblada al estilo de los londinenses.

-Gracias-y me hizo pasar a un salón, en el que un hombre, sentado en su sillón me observaba-¿es usted el señor Sherlock Holmes?

-Si, así es .Y ahora pregunto yo ¿tu cara me suena me dices tu nombre o el de tus padres?

-Mi madre se llama Irene Adler-cosa que le sorprendió-y estoy aquí porque me han dicho que usted es mi padre. Me manda mi tío Anthony Adler junto a esta carta. La carta decía lo siguiente:

Para el señor Sherlock Holmes. 

Le escribo esta carta para comunicarle que el joven que tiene en frente suyo es su hijo.

Estos datos nos fueron confiados por Irene poco antes de morir, sus últimas palabras fueron"no le digáis nada a Holmes hasta que lo creáis oportuno"y ese momento ha llegado, usted le tendrá que nombrar como quiera y todas las necesidades del chico ahora recaen sobre usted.

Suyo afectuosamente

Anthony Adler.

Holmes se levantó y le pidió a la señora Hudson que preparara la habitación de Watson para que yo me acomodara allí. De nuevo dirigiéndose a mí me preguntó.

-¿Cómo te llamas, hijo?

-Me llamaban Sherlock Adler, pero no me gusta nada ese nombre.

-¿Te parece mejor, John Sherlock Holmes?

-Pues sí, no está nada mal, puede que me acostumbre, ahora le pregunto yo ¿cómo conoció a mi madre?

-La conocí en un caso, pero supongo que la pregunta que estás buscando es cómo naciste tú. Está bien te lo explicaré, siéntate-obedecí.

Todo comenzó cuando tu madre se fue de aquí con su marido Norton, rumbo al continente. Al poco de llegar, su marido murió de un ataque y desde entonces vivió sola, hasta que yo mientras fingía mi muerte, que fue conocida en todo el continente

, me encontré con ella en Francia donde yo fingía ser un detective normal y ella hacía su vida.

Un día ella acudió a esa agencia para encargarnos a mí y a mi primo Vernet el caso del asesinato de un vecino, la reconocí al instante pero ella tuvo que esperar a verme la cara.

-Por favor, señor Vernet necesito su ayuda-comenzó-han asesinado a mi vecino y la policía no puede hacer nada.

-¿¿Adler??

-¿¿Holmes??-respondió, igualmente sorprendida.

-Sí, soy yo. Pero que hace aquí, es primordial.

-Está bien. Cuando me fui de Inglaterra partí hacia Montenegro, donde hace 3 años falleció mi marido a causa de un ataque, y ahora resido aquí. Y ahora ¿qué hace usted aquí? Por todo el continente se dice que estaba muerto.

-Bueno –comencé a explicar-todo eso que ha oído es una mentira que nos inventamos entre Mycroft y yo para que los amigos de Moriarty me dieran por muerto y decidimos que un buen lugar donde ocultarme por un tiempo sería en casa de mi primo Vernet, y una buena tapadera podría ser que soy su nuevo ayudante, tapadera que me ayudaría a atrapar a los secuaces de Moriarty. Pero ahora sería mejor hablar del caso en cuestión.

-Como quiera, el caso comenzó de la siguiente manera. Al poco de mudarme comencé a relacionarme con los vecinos y uno de ellos me llamó la atención porque tenía el hábito de salir todos los días a por el pan, pues bien, hace unos días me di cuenta de que llevaba semanas sin salir, así que se lo comenté a un vecino que fue policía de manera que le pareció sospechoso e inmediatamente fuimos a su habitación para ver si se encontraba bien y al no haber respuesta tiramos la puerta abajo y mientras registrábamos la casa le encontramos en la sala de estar tirado y con algo muy curioso, a pesar de las múltiples heridas la sangre presente en la habitación era mínima, nos acercamos a la comisaría y se lo contamos todo, de manera que en menos de 20 minutos ya había un inspector y varios policías en la zona, pero no han conseguido nada de manera que he decidido acudir a usted Vernet para que me ayude.

-Como conoce a mi primo y es usted una dama encantadora, no puedo negarme-respondió él-cojamos un coche y vayamos a la escena del crimen.

A los 15 minutos nos hallábamos en la puerta de la escena. Un hombre de mediana edad nos abrió la puerta y se identificó como inspector.

-Bonjour¡ soy el inspector de policía Maurice Letranc, y usted es el detective Vernet¿no?

-Oui y me han pedido que le ayude a aclarar este misterio.¿Qué crees que ha pasado aquí, compañero?

-Yo diría-comencé-que la falta de sangre se debe a que ya estaba muerto cuando le cortaron, además, creo que murió hace 3 semanas.

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿CÓOOOOOMOOOOOO???????

-Lo que ha oído.

-Si ni siquiera hemos hecho la autopsia, ¿cómo puede...

-Primero, tiene marcas de estrangulamiento en cuello ¿ve?-dije señalando unas diminutas marcas de cuerda alrededor del cuello de la víctima.

-Tiene razón -me respondió el inspector-pero, ¿y lo de las tres semanas?

-Porque si observa la habitación, verá que hay periódicos esparcidos por el suelo de la habitación y todos están fechados hasta el martes de hace tres semanas, lo que nos indica el día de la muerte, y además, huele como si llevara bastante tiempo muerto, lo que es corroborado por el avanzado estado de descomposición no es tan difícil ¿no, primo?

-No y yo te diría más, el hombre que le mató debía de medir 1,80m más o menos y antes de que lo pregunte ,inspector , lo he averiguado por la longitud de la pisada que está debajo mío y usted dirá que el tamaño de la pisada correspondería a alguien de 2,00m ,pero si mira más detenidamente caerá en la cuenta de que tiene una presión muy superior en la parte trasera y muy inferior en la parte delantera.

-Pero si ya lo miraron mis hombres y no se dieron cuenta ¿cómo pudieron ustedes darse cuenta en menos de 5 min.?

-Elemental inspector. Nosotros usamos nuestro sentido de la observación.-dijimos al unísono.

-Está bien.-comenzó a decir, pero al poco se vio interrumpido por un policía que le dijo algo al oído-Mm., me temo que les tendré que dejar.

-Espero que no le importe que vallamos con usted.

-¿Porqué iba a tener que dejarles acompañarme?

-Porque se trata de un asesinato.

-Les dejaré acompañarme si me explica como demonios lo ha sabido.

-Porque he escuchado lo que ha dicho su policía y porque su cara lo dice todo.

-Hm. Es lógico. Está bien cojan ese coche de ahí y de mientras cuéntele a sus amigos lo que ha escuchado.

Nos subimos al coche y durante el viaje ,cuya duración aproximada fue de 30min ,les comenté que había habido un asesinato en Creil ,al norte de París ,con víctima masculina de alrededor de 35 años .Al momento nos dimos cuenta de que tenia similitudes con el caso que acabábamos de dejar por el momento .Al llegar nos dimos cuenta de que todo se parecía sospechosamente a el crimen que la señorita Adler nos acababa de encargar.

-Es extraño que en tan poco tiempo aparezcan dos misterios similares y con el mismo modus operanti.

-Tiene razon señor Vernet ,me temo que nos encontramos con un doble asesinato-razonó el inspector.

-Lo que significa...

-...que solo acaba de empezar.

Tras empezar con nuestras investigaciones decidimos que yo me iba a la primera escena y Vernet se quedaba aquí ,mientras que el inspector se dedicaría a buscar crimenes similares en los archivos e intentar cazar a este gracioso.

En cuanto llegué me puse manos a la obra y descubrí cosas muy interesantes gracias a mi nueva ayudante.Pero cuando parecía que no avanzariamos más...

-Oiga Sherlock, le importaría ver esto.

-Por supuesto que no ,vamos a ver que es eso.

Me acerqué a ella y observé con admiración que no me había equivocado al pensar que ella eclipsaba a todas sus congéneres de la época.

-Esto parece una peluca pero si se mira a lupa nos daríamos cuenta de que debe tener sangre .Lo que nos demuestra que o es de la víctima o es del asesino y... salta a la vista que no es de la víctima ya que el lleva el pelo corto y un hombre a su edad no creo que se ponga una peluca de niño de 20 años .Lo que nos lleva a pensar que el asesino es un profesional o que ya le ha pillado la policía porque ha transformado a un hombre mayor de 20 años en un niñito de esa edad.

-Buen trabajo Holmes ,pero le digo que aún nos queda mucho por ver.

-Tiene razón madame pero en cuanto hable con mi primo nos tomaremos un pequeño descanso ,tras el cual le diré a usted y a mi querido primo y al comisario como haremos para pillarlo ¿vale?

-Está bien.

Tras esta animada conversación ,nos fuimos a ver a Vernet y recogimos al inspector en la comisaría para hablar con él en un sitio público donde la gente curiosearía menos.

Nada más llegar y pedir unas bebidas el comisario nos deleitó con un surtido de 12 crímenes similares de los cuales descartamos 8 ,porque las víctimas eran hombres demasiado jóvenes.

-Bien nos quedan 4 crímenes de los cuales sólo el primero ,y más antiguo de todos ,ha sido resuelto satisfactoriamente.

-Inspector ¿me dice quien fue el detenido por ese caso y cuándo fue el segundo?

-El detenido por ese asesinato fue Jean Pierre Le Tardi de 38 años y el segundo crimen fue cometido a las 13 horas de que se liberara a Le Tardi por falta de pruebas ¿por qué lo pregunta?

-Por que es nuestro sospechoso-concluyó mi primo.

Tras esto partimos hacia su actual dirección.

-Parece que se esperaba algo así.-fue la conclusión a la que llegué al ver que la casa del sospechoso, no tenía sospechoso-además, parece haberse ido con paciencia ya que de lo contrario no tendríamos esta habitación con solo lo necesario para que 4 personas...

Fue lo último que pude decir ya que caí en la cuenta de que cuando llegamos nos encontramos con la puerta abierta ,lo que nos llevó a pensar que se había ido a toda prisa ,pero al ver aquello en perfecto orden comprendimos que nos había estado vigilando y nos había dejado la puerta abierta a propósito para que entráramos.

Al caer en su trampa tan fácilmente ,sólo tenía que culminar su obra. Entonces se cerró la puerta por fuera dejándonos a nosotros dentro ,tras lo cual un papel pasó por debajo de la puerta, procedí a leerlo, decía lo siguiente:

Para el señor Sherlock Holmes :

Ha demostrado usted una gran inteligencia, astucia y perspicacia al localizarme, pero no creo que pueda cogerme. Como habrán de estar varios días en este lugar tienen comida en la cocina.

Buen provecho.

Le Tardi.

-Ja, parece que nuestro delincuente tiene sentido del humor.

-Pues a mí no me parece gracioso-admitió Adler

-Me explico-comencé-el delincuente en cuestión se cree más inteligente de lo que es.

Para él, esto que acaba de hacer es una burla, pero para nosotros, es una pista.

-¿Cómo?-Adler y Letranc se extrañaron.

-Ay...-se lamentó Vernet-miren esta comida. Aunque inconscientemente la gente tiende a revelar con la comida, el comportamiento o la forma de vestir, el lugar en el que está o al que va a ir. Venga, manos a la obra.

Yo y Vernet nos pusimos con la comida y los otros dos se ponían con el asunto de la salida. Apenas 15 minutos después de comenzar la búsqueda los dos grupos ya habían terminado con su labor.

-¡¡¡EUREKA!!!-exclamé-Ya está

-Igualmente-le comunicó Letranc-Podemos salir por la chimenea de el vecino, la cual, comunica con la de Le Tardi.

-Pues más nos vale darnos prisa.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque nos lleva mucha ventaja.

Inmediatamente después de ingerir algo les comunicamos que debía de dirigirse a la parte central de alguna isla, porque la comida vegetariana es característica de esas zonas, como Córcega y el inspector nos comunicó que en este momento la región de la isla en mejores condiciones era Ajaccio y que la que estaba en peores condiciones era Olmeto. Nos decidimos por esa última porque él no quería ser encontrado, pero a nosotros lo que sí que nos costó fue salir porque Adler quería ser la última por motivos de precaución ´´ ,pero yo insistía en que sería mejor que yo saliera el último porque mejor que si alguien se caía se le pudiera sostener y dada mi insistencia , cedió.

Pocos minutos después ya estábamos en un coche con dirección a Niza para coger un barco hacia Córcega.

El barco tampoco es que fuera gigante, pero si lo era en comparación con el tamaño actual de nuestro bolsillos y también tenía los camarotes bastante ajustadillos ´´ a nuestros bolsillos, pero lo mejor era el nombre del barco, se llamaba non pochet ´´ (curioso ¿no?).

Tras echarlo a suertes a mí me toco pasar esa única noche con Adler y el inspector le tocó con Vernet.

Al poco de llegar al camarote me dijo, suspirando:

-¿Porqué les habrán matado?

-No sé, los seres humanos son los únicos seres que matan a sus congéneres por placer, además la sicología humana es tan frágil que un solo pellizco nos incita a propinar un puñetazo, o también sería factible la posibilidad de una venganza familiar o incluso de que lo haga sólo para intentar demostrar que es mejor y más inteligente que la policía y los detectives, pero ,mientras yo siga en pie, intentaré que ni un solo criminal infravalore a la justicia.

-¿Shakespeare?

-Holmes-respondí.

-Muy bonito.

-Pero además tengo dos motivos para dedicarme a esto.

-¿Sí?

-Sí:

-La verdad siempre gana(o debería)

-Sólo hay una verdad.

-¿Esas frases son suyas?

-Correcto, pero ahora hay que descansar.

Y así di por terminada la conversación, poco después estaba en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño y al no poder dormir opté por salir a tomar el aire, salí ,teniendo cuidado de no despertar a mi compañera de habitación, al pasillo y anduve hasta la cubierta, comencé a reflexionar sobre como diablos tardaba tanto en localizarle. Al no llegar a buen puerto, me puse a reflexionar sobre los detalles de este caso, comenzando por los lugares ,las personas y el entorno que rodeaba las escenas. Ya relajado, contemplé la maravillosidad del océano y eso, me hizo pensar lo grande que era el mundo y en todos los lugares y especies animales que aún no había visto, pero no pude seguir porque sentí algo apoyarse en mi espalda, al volverme pude observar el hermoso rostro de Irene, la cual, me había colocado sobre los hombros una manta.

-Bonita noche ¿eh?

-Tiene toda la razón-respondí

-¿Quién le iba a decir que acabaríamos de compañeros tras enfrentarnos en el escándalo en Bohemia ´´?

-¿Así que, sólo compañeros?

-Mire, me voy a dejar de rodeos. Desde que me separé de usted tras aquel caso, he estado deseando confesarle algo.

-¿Sí?-y se ruborizó, intuyendo lo que le iba a comentar.

-Sí, y al ser la primera vez que me ocurre algo así, no sabía como decirle esto, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que lo más fácil es decirle que estoy enamorado de usted y...

No continué porque la tenía en mis brazos y estaba besándola apasionadamente.

-Bueno, ya sabes como comenzó todo. Tras esto, como nos vimos muy a menudo, el tiempo hizo el resto.

-Sí, pero ¿cómo acabó el caso?

-Bueno-comencé a explicar-Le Tardi estaba escondido en un castillo de Olmeto.

-Y ¿porqué lo hizo?

-Porque se sobreestimó.

6


End file.
